


Something Worthwhile - Něco, co stojí za to

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hands, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Ruce...





	Something Worthwhile - Něco, co stojí za to

**Author's Note:**

> Přeloženo z anglicky psané povídky, která ještě nevyšla

Crowleyho prsty byly chladné. Abyste rozuměli, celé jeho hadovité tělo bylo chladné, ale jeho prsty… jeho prsty byly jako led.

Crowley měl pěkné ruce. Opálené a štíhlé a na pohled velmi elegantní. Jeho nehty byly dosti dlouhé na to, aby mohl mistrně hrát na kytaru, ale ne tak moc, abyste se o ně omylem poranili. Měl ruce antických soch, měl ruce mladých řeckých bohů. A mohl s nimi dělat spoustu věcí, opravdu spoustu. Ano – to taky.

ooOoo

Azirafalovy prsty byly horké. Dosti horké. Jeho ruce byly občas snad až příliš horké na obyčejné tělo pro člověka.

Azirafal měl malé ruce, ruce buclatého dítěte s oblými klouby a kulatými bříšky. Nehty měl krátké a vždy dokonale upravené. Nechtěl by s nimi přece poškodit nějakou hodnotnou knihu nebo starobylý pergamen, že ne? Konec konců, jeho nehty nebyly na nějakou výstavu.

A možná jeho ruce nebyly pro současného člověka přitažlivé na pohled, ale přesto měl ruce muže, který vás zahřeje za chladného dne, a vy to s vděkem uvítáte.

ooOoo

Když se Crowley poprvé dotkl Azirafalovy ruky, bylo to jako by si svou jemnou pokožku popálil nad otevřeným ohněm. Azirafalovy prsty byly horké pro jeho chladné ruce a byl to pro něj takový šok, že během jejich rozhovoru ucukl celým tělem a dokonce lehce zavrávoral. Ale nezdálo se, že by si toho anděl všiml a démon… démon se o tom sám nikdy nezmínil.

Když Azirafal při prvním příležitosti vložil Crowleyho ruku do své dlaně, bylo to jako svírat kousek ledovce. Tak chladný, tak ledový na jeho horké kůži. Ale Azirafal se usmál a stiskl tu ruku ještě jednou, než ji propustil. A Crowley jen zamrkal ve svých tmavých brýlích, a když anděl neřekl nic, on to nekomentoval rovněž.

ooOoo

Na doteku rukou bylo něco výjimečného. Něco výjimečného bylo na tom udržet chladné ruce v teple. Něco výjimečného bylo na tom ochladit horké ruce, když bylo moc teplo.

A možná to nebylo důležité pro celou tu věc s koncem světa, možná by se to celé vyřešilo poměrně pěkně i bez toho, ale na tom svírat ruku té jediné bytosti, která je vašemu srdci drahá, je prostě vždycky něco výjimečného… něco, co stojí za to.


End file.
